operationflashpointredriverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scout
The Scout Class is esentially Red River's "Sniper" Class. Speciallising in spotting enemies and Long range Weapons he is designed for fight from a distance and picking off enemies and/or flanking manuvers whist the enemies are pinned down by suppressive fire. scouts do have their weaknesses, however and have the worst armour on the game, making them very susceptible to damage. this coupled with their relatively weak CQB ability means runnign into a fight is a big no-no for any scouts, since AK's can Punch through your armour like confetti and you'll struggle to hold your own with a DMR at close range. The Scout's Primary Weapon at the beginning of the game is the M14 DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle). This Gun Packs serious Punch and is capable of Killing any Infantry in a single shot. Fitted with a Marksman Scope as standard, it offers good zoom and firepower, but suffers from heavy kick with each shot. Sniper and thermal scopes can both be unlocked for this weapon as well as a suppressor for those midnight stelth missions. The Scout also has access too one other specialist gun, the EMR ( Enhanced Marksman Rifle), Unlocked at Level 12, this version of the popular DMR has been stripped down, lightened, and is as such a far more accurate weapon offering a lot less kick than it's predecessor. Once again fitted with a marksman scope as standard it will also fit the sniper and thermal scopes making it a super-accurate replacement for the DMR. As for equipment, the scout starts the game with binoculars and M18 Claymore charges and can unlock IR strobes and M67 frag grenades at higher levels. Then Binoculars can be helpful at best considering most of the time you will have a powerful scope on top of your primary weapon, although it can be good for long distance work at those lower levels. as for claymores, these are more useful for Sniping in built up areas or on fireteam engagements to keep enemys sneaking up on you when your belly-down on the roof. IR strobes make good distractions if aimed correctly and the enemy is wearing night vision goggles, and Frag grenades are always useful in some way or another. And now for a list of all the possible B-Mods and Specialisations: T1 – COMBAT TRAINING This basic B-Mod increases combat experience. All marines start with this B-Mod. Equip it when you want to gain more experience for the Scout. Works in addition to any Survival Bonus earned to further boost experience gain. T2 – RECON SPOTTER TRAINING Enhances target tracking with scopes. Improves vision range and target acquisition. This B-Mod improves the Scout’s vision and target identification. It is best combined with long range scopes or binoculars. In addition, training and handling characteristics for US assault and marksman rifles are generally improved. This B-Mod can be combined with improvements to the assault rifle Core Skills and the Scout Vision and Tracking Specialization to offer the maximum possible detection and identification ranges. Equip it when you want to help identify threats to the fireteam as early as possible. The following weapons benefit from this B-Mod: M16A4 M4A1 M14 DMR M39 EMR M107 Anti Material Rifle (available in certain missions) T3 – RECON INFILTRATION TRAINING Improves accuracy and handling when mobile. Reduces the chance enemies will hear the Scout. This B-Mod improves the Scout’s infiltration abilities and marksmanship with the US handgun and submachine gun. Aim times with these weapons are vastly improved in addition to handling. In addition this B-Mod also makes it harder for enemies to hear the Scout. Equip it when you’re planning on infiltrating compounds and enemy positions and want the best chance at remaining undetected. The following weapons benefit from this B-Mod: MEU (SOC) MP5A4 T4 – SHARPSHOOTER TRAINING Enhances accuracy when firing from a stationary position and aimed response times. Improves vision range. This B-Mod improves the Scout’s sharpshooting ability with US marksman rifles, allowing you to adopt the primary sniper role. Equip it when you plan to engage your targets at range from a fortified position, or when using long range scopes. As a secondary effect the Scout’s vision is slightly enhanced. It can be combined with the Scout Vision and Tracking to further improve detection and identification ranges. This B-Mod also combines particularly well with the Marksman Rifle Muzzle Velocity Specialization. The following weapons benefit from this B-Mod: M14 DMR M39 EMR M107 Anti Material Rifle (available in certain missions) T5 – COMBAT VET This improved B-Mod increases combat experience. This B-Mod provides even more combat experience. Equip it when you want to gain sufficient experience to max out the Rifleman. Works in addition to any Survival Bonus earned to further boost experience gain. SCOUT SPECIALIZATIONS S1 – SCOUT VISION & TRACKING Further enhances vision range and target acquisition. Identified enemies remain on the map for longer. This Specialization boosts the Scout’s vision and ability to accurately identify targets over long distances. As a secondary benefit, identified units persist on the map longer for all members of the fireteam. Equip it when you want to help identify threats to the fireteam as early as possible. It can be combined with the Recon Spotter Training B-Mod and Tactical Awareness Core Skill to offer the maximum possible detection and identification ranges. S2 – FITNESS Increases sprint speed and recovery. This Specialization offers a boost to Sprint Speed and Endurance Recovery, so you can sprint more often. It can be combined with any Sprint and Endurance Core Skill improvements. Equip it when you want to get around the battlefield more quickly. S3 – RAPID RECOVERY Improves the Scout’s ability to heal himself. This Specialization allows the Scout to rapidly patch wounds and heal himself. Equip it when you want to get back in the fight more quickly. S4 – MARKSMAN RIFLE RELOADS Improves reload times. This Specialization decreases the time it takes to reload. Equip it if you plan on engaging multiple targets and want to minimize downtime. The following weapons benefit from this Specialization: M16A4 M14 DMR M39 EMR M107 Anti Material Rifle (available in certain missions) S5 – MARKSMAN RIFLE AMMO PACK Provides additional ammunition, but reduces endurance recovery due to the additional load. This Specialization allows the Scout to carry more ammo. Equip it if you find yourself running short, or don’t want to seek out ammo crates or enemy weapons. A downside to carrying more ammo is that Endurance recovery is reduced by a small amount. The following weapons benefit from this Specialization: M14 DMR M39 EMR M107 Anti Material Rifle (available in certain missions) S6 – ENEMY WEAPON SPECIALIST Improves weapon reliability and generally improves handling and accuracy. Enemy weapons have a higher jam chance than US equivalents and have reduced ‘handling’ and ‘training’ characteristics. Equip this Sp ecialization when you want to enhance the effective use and reliability of the PLA sniper rifle. The following PLA weapons benefit from this Specialization: QSZ92 (pistol) QBU88 S7 – MARKSMAN RIFLE MUZZLE VELOCITY Replaces the standard 7.62mm ball round with a high velocity variant. Greatly reduces bullet drop over distance. This Specialization adds high velocity rounds to the US marksman rifles. This has the benefit of reducing the amount of bullet drop off over distance. Equip it when you want to dominate long range or moving targets, and want to focus less on adjusting your aim or leading the target, and more on shooting. The following weapons benefit from this Specialization: M14 DMR M39 EMR M107 Anti Material Rifle (available in certain missions) The Scout may seem like an attractive unit to use, but takes a lot of practice to fully utilize. He can be very useful as a fire team leader due to the fact he is already designed for long-range enconters and as such can issue orders from a longer range, giving him a better view of the whole battlefield. the Problem with this, however, is that if an enemy unit is able to hit you, the odds are you are not going to be healed, since your men will be out of range. for reasons such as this it is probably not a suitable class for those new to this genre. Anyone who is familiar with Flashpoint, However, will find it a powerfull Class with a lot of versatility and power. Category:Classes